1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotography method including a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device of a combination thereof, and a developing device used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotography method including a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device of a combination thereof, a developing device is used for developing a latent image formed on a photoreceptor. The developing device includes a developer carrier that carries developer and faces to the photoreceptor, a layer thickness regulating member that regulates a developer layer thickness, and an agitating member that agitates the developer pooled in a developer tank placed in a housing of the developing device.
Differing from that of a toner cartridge, importance has not been placed on recycling efficiency of the such developing devices. Therefore, the housing of the developing device including therein the developer carrier and the agitating member is not considered of its easy disassembly and cleaning of an internal surface after the disassembly.